ALWAYS READ THE FREAKING M-shot: Dumisa's platonic love
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Mature one-shot for the story ALWAYS READ THE FREAKING CONTRACT, cowritten with peekodemeeko12. Dumisa X Sabre


**.**

 **.**

This is one of the M-shots for the fic 'ALWAYS READ THE FREAKING CONTRACT' , Cowritten with peekodemeeko12 .

.

.

* * *

.

 **Platonic love**

.

Dumisa, the black mamba member of the design board at WYLD, the apparel clothes brand for and by Extraspecies, was in the workshop building and currently finishing the designs for the new uniform line needed for Amako's Sabre territory's security forces while said Amako was locking herself up in the mini apartment above this floor.

It had been a couple months since Sabre officially presented her court and he had immediately clung to her to avoid going back with his clan, but unfortunately, Sabre's own mate had mocked by giving him the truly ironic title of Akiln. A concubine or satisfier for the Amako, something that the damn patchy fur ragtag tiger had convinced Sabre to offer him that title by telling her that in such way no other females would try to make a claim on the poor traumatized snake … which to Dumisa's hissing despair was true. No female would dare challenge an Amako to get her hands on him.

Fortunately, Sabre had also assured him time and time again that she would honor her promise to never ask him anything sexual, which he was very glad for.

So far he had been working continuously into helping the development of the territory along making the designs for all the uniforms and official attires they needed but the last few days Sabre had been retreating more and he knew why. Not only could he smell it in the air but Sabre's own mate had sent him a memo to tell him she was needing some attention while he was again receiving his operations and medical treatments.

He obviously despised that but as a friend, a true one, if he could help her he would; not to mention it would be horrible and terrible if she indeed went into a full heat. So after finally deciding to go and confront her, he slithered upstairs.

With the door cracked open, Dumisa could hear a quieted crying. He hesitated for a moment, hearing it was a female crying with the higher pitch but he tasted Sabre's scent in the air. He had never heard her cry before.

He opened the door and saw Sabre crying in the middle of the room. Without hesitation he darted inside and embraced her, pulling the crying kitty into a comforting hug like friends did.

"Sabre, what's the matter with you? Missing me so much you found yourself crying?" Dumisa asked with a playful flicker of his tongue. He froze, however, with his tongue still sticking out as he smelled a very potent heat in the air it put a blush on his face. And knowing that Aleksey was away while his precious mate was in heat, well, that explained everything far more than the short message the tiger had sent and it told him how bad it actually was.

Sabre hugged the snake back, crying some more. "Aleksey is not here and I'm getting a new heat." The clouded leopardess whimpered.

"It's alright, Sabre." Dumisa smiled before picking the feline up. He slithered over to her bed and laid her down while brushing his fingers through the fur on her head. "Just relax and let me take care of everything." Dumisa grinned. "Oh, but before that, do I have your consent?" Dumisa asked, looking down at her.

"Whut?" She looked up at the snake, blushing and open mouthed before crying more and harder, babbling something that sounded vaguely like something about betraying her mate and her promise.

"Stop crying. You're making me think you don't want my friendly help." Dumisa huffed, gently cupping her cheek and wiping a tear away with his thumb.

Sabre shock her head. "Thanks, Dumisa, but … Aleksey … "

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that. I have permission to mate you while you are in heat, permission given by your own mate - only while he is away, of course." Dumisa softly smiled as he leaned over her. "Is also an Akiln's duty to serve as concubine for these types of needs." His tail slithered around, very gently sliding between her toes before giving a small squeeze, making her claws extend for a brief moment.

"You are not a concubine … well, officially maybe but you know it's just a post. You you are my friend." She bit her lip, her fluffy ears dropping down as she looked at him.

"It's alright, Sabre. This isn't love making between permanent mates. This is a friend who is helping another dear friend in need." Dumisa promised her before cheekily smiling. "Unless of course you fall in love with me." He dramatically sighed off to the side before glancing down at her with a friendly smile. "Wouldn't the fish love such a tragedy like that." Dumisa chuckled.

"I know … ," she inhaled, calming her cries and feeling the impulse getting stronger with his touch. "But … do you really want to do something like that? I promised you I would never ask you for this kind of favor." She looked at him with big eyes.

"I have impassionately made love to many slimy and vile lamia before, Sabre. But you are a woman who I would be more than happy to impart my passion onto; not as a lover, but as one of my closest and sincerest friends I have. It is because of you that I am able to do this sort of intimacy with friends; you helped me in a time where I feared a loveless intimacy but I know that will not happen when it is with you. You won't throw me aside once you're done. You'll keep me around and continue being my friend." Dumisa gently smiled before taking her paw and kissing her knuckles. "Be grateful. Not many women get from me what you're about to get all night." Dumisa teasingly smiled as he laid down between her legs, putting some pressure against her core.

"That sounded weird … and I do need it." Sabre blushed and hugged him some more, rubbing her chin against his chest. In fact, Aleksey himself had told her to use the snake if needed in case this happened. But she was still embarrassed to do so.

"I know. But you don't need to worry. If this is to be my other role in this court, then I will gladly fulfill it. I don't mind being the mistress to you while you are in need of help." Dumisa teased with a grin. "After all, there is no one who could better fulfill such a role as well as I can."

"Dumisa!" Sabre flickered his nose. "You are my friend, not just a concubine. If you have that stupid title for the court, it's so no other females bothers you."

"I know I am. Which is why I gladly took on the role of being your Akiln." He teased. "In fact, I need to thank you for that. No pesky females want to mess or demand the services of a royal's concubine. Not even lamias." He winked. "Now, will you allow me to tend to you, your highness?" He teased with a cheeky grin.

Sabre chuckled and smiled. "Thank you Dumisa." She took a deep breath and blushed even more, but after a deep sigh she calmed down a bit. "Please help me. It's even stronger than last time … I tried toys, but it just doesn't do and getting a full heat would be terrible at this time when I'm still sorting the whole territory."

"Well, I'll be better than any toy, I can assure you of that." He miffed. "You need cum in order to help your heat settle. And I have plenty to spare." Dumisa explained before laying her on the bed and carefully placing his hands between her legs to spread her, stopping for a second to look at her. "I've done a few non-lamias back when they wanted allies of other races but I've never done a bastet." Dumisa admitted with a small huff, "always zebra or hippos and once even a giraffe but never a feline."

"There's a first time for everything." Sabre nervously smiled, trying to lessen the tension she felt.

Dumisa moved down and placing his head between her legs. "I think I'll tease you a small while first. As an Akiln, I need to make sure you enjoy yourself." He chuckled before flicking his tongue out and tickling her clit.

Sabre shuddered immediately, inhaling deeply. "Your forked tongue feels … different … and nice." Her tail twitched, seeming nervous.

"As will everything else. Now, go ahead and relax." He smiled, reaching up and rubbing her sides through her shirt. "I won't be as good at petting as the host is but I can do a close second job at it." He teased, sliding his hands up to the sides of her ribs and gently rubbed her fur there.

"I'll try." She accommodated better to be more comfortable.

"Well we could always try to get the host in here to pet you but she might faint when I become erect." Dumisa chuckled, finding talking about the host helped calm Sabre down a bit although realistically speaking the host was busy being carefully protected while the main constructions of the territory happened. "Your fur is very soft, softer than before. Are you using some other kind of conditioner?" Dumisa asked, leaning in and gently sniffing her neck.

"Yes, when I shedding the winter coat I began using a product the harpies make. I'm not as fluffy but I'm softer." She timidly smiled. "I'll see if they have something for scales if you want me to."

"Well, keep using it. And no, I like what I have for my scales." He smiled before gently lifting up one of her arms and rubbing the tense muscles. His tail curled around her waist, lifting her up before laying over his coiled body. His tail slid over to her leg, squeezing and relaxing the motion many times to make her relax a small bit more.

Sabre hummed, starting to relax. "You aren't that bad at petting."

"That's good. I was starting to wonder if it was doing anything at all." He chuckled. "Sabre, suck on my tail's tip." Dumisa gently whispered into her ear before she felt his tail enticingly rubbing her cheek.

She turned her head, parting her lips before his tail slipped into her mouth a few inches. Sabre sucked on it slowly before playing with it using her raspy tongue inside her mouth. Then she sucked harder, using her hand to grab on the tail and began bobbing her head a little bit.

Dumisa's shoulders shuddered, wetting his lips as he began to get excited. Her raspy tongue on his sensitive tip felt rather incredible. Dumisa kept rubbing her body before he glanced over her naked body - she was already nude when he slithered into the room and he felt like teasing her. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you wanted someone to come in and ravish you. Lucky I was here first." Dumisa chuckled.

"Of course not! I was just … using toys." She looked aside, pressing her lips together nervously.

"I found you here crying, vulnerable and nude with some hooman sex-toys around in the floor. Were you trying to entice some followers to come in and satisfy your heat?" Dumisa teased, leaning in and kissing her neck through the fur.

"I was trying to satisfy it, yes, but just with toys." She puffed. "It's not my fault my stupid heat affects all males of all species!" She squished his tail and munched a bit on it, letting her sharp and long fangs scrape on the very sensible tail of the snake before giving it a very hard suck.

"Nh-!" Dumisa grunted before quickly pulling his tail free. Seeing his tail was now safe from her murderous jaws, he let out a soft breath of relief before he gently motioned for her to lay down. "That wasn't very nice. I hope you're prepared for anal tonight as well; may I continue?" He asked, sliding his tail around and poking it against her anus in a teasing motion.

Sabre grab his tail and moved the tip inside her ass, blushing but letting out a soft mew of pleasure while looking away. "I've been using toys … in my rear too. The heat is too intense. So … mmhhh … I'm … well, there's more lube by the night table."

"Oh good." Dumisa said, thrusting his tail up inside of her before he reached over and grabbed the extra lube before setting it closer while his tail thrusted into her at a very slow moving pace to get her started. "You certainly feel prepped." Dumisa noted, slipping a finger inside the hot gooey entrance and noticing just how wet she was. The mere scent of it was almost making his dicks spring out of his pouch.

Sabre nodded, arching her back and spreading her tail, moaning at the penetration, deeply enjoying it as her hands grabbed and scratched the sheets.

"It looks you enjoy my tail." He teased, wrapping his tongue around her clit beneath the hood before sucking on the sensitive place. "As I'm sure my dicks will serve you too, your highness. They're longer and thicker than feline members. But with the size of the toys you were using I don't think you'll have a problem." Dumisa teased, glancing over to the large toys she was using.

The constant rubbing of her muscle rings made Sabre's body shiver, not knowing whether to tense up or relax. She spammed and meowled loudly, tensing up and trembling as she came into an orgasm faster than expected. There was no thought of who was giving her this pleasure or how, everything was but an explosion of the deepest natural extasis.

The sudden scent of her orgasm made both of his members pop out of his pouch standing up tall in their excitement. Dumisa breathed a little heavier very turned on by her scent as it tickled his tongue and nose. He tasted the air with his bifid tongue, palating her. "Your scent really is incredible to make me so hard so fast." He admitted with a soft flush over his cheeks before he pulled out his tail and cleaning it off.

For all response Sabre meowled, breathing hard and twisting on the bed while pawing at the air, purring in a needy manner. Her heat was burning her up inside and now, with her reservations gone, she began to needily mewl for satisfaction. Aleksey helped organize Dumisa into being her mistress - and it was certainly better to be with him to settle her head instead of attacking a poor follower, which would result in a scandal for sure. She whined, feeling her thoughts becoming more and more hazy as she meowed at the smirking serpent.

"I would say you're ready, no?" Dumisa asked as he rubbed her hips. "What position would you like? Want to take a ride or have me thrust like how bipeds do it?" Dumisa asked wondering which would be more comfortable to her. "No, actually, on all fours. That's more natural to you mammals, no?" He teased, flicking his tongue against her sensitive ear. Without waiting for an answer he flipped her onto her hands and knees before he poked against her entrances. Very slowly be began awkwardly pumping into her, trying to get a handle on the strange horizontal thrusting into her. The heat of her body made his tongue twist in knots from the mere pleasure of the melting heat. With an excited breath he thrust all the way in, hitting his base against her hips as the tip of his long member hit her cervix entrance.

Sabre meowled again loudly, spreading her legs and lowering her front and raising her hips to get a angle better but it was still off. She hissed at him, holding back from clawing at the black mamba to hurry up. She moved away from the delicious thrusting for a moment, heavily panting and looking back at him in a rather erotic fashion. "Let me move to the edge of the bed." She groaned in pleasure and did just that. She rolled so that her legs were on the floor and her torso remained laying on the bed, keeping her perky rear end in the air. "This way you can lean your hands on the bed." She spoke, twisting her tail sideways to give him perfect and full access.

"Oh good, now I can't bounce you off." Dumisa breathed, half serious as he settled his hands onto the bed. As he positioned himself he chuckled, "can you imagine if I thrusted her right off and across the room? I might be executed for being such an awful mistress." He teased as he began thrusting at a much faster and stable pace than before. "I'm not too big for you, am I?" He teased, feeling how tight she was.

"Get on with it, Dumisa!" She hissed, agitated. "You are long and hit deep. Not that thick, but you are good." She growled, needing it desperately. "Hurry, please … " she whined, heavily breathing.

Dumisa smiled before thrusting faster and harder into her to get himself off. After she's had some cum in her she'd calm down enough to enjoy this more. Dumisa braced himself with one arm and slid his hand down her belly to rub her clit to help get her off more quickly. The friction inside of her made him shiver in delight as he pumped his hips faster, hitting her so hard the bed began very slowly moving, forcing him to adjust slightly after each thrust to reach just as deep as the previous thrust.

Sabre growled and mewled her delight meeting his thrusts as best as she could. He was long and hit her cervix with each hit sending big waves of pleasure that were soon accumulating. Even her breasts and her nips rubbing against the mattress helped the sensation of pleasure as she tightly gripped the sheets with a bright flush on her face at the thrusting goodness pumping into her.

As Dumisa kept thrusting he felt his gut tighten up in anticipation for releasing. He leaned in smelling and tasting the potent scent coming off her as he deeply blushed. The black mamba rested part of his weight on her as he tightly grabbed her hips, pumping into her before he felt himself ejaculate rather fast as a hard hitting orgasm slammed through his systems. He flushed in embarrassment with wide eyes before leaning back, pumping into her and riding himself through the powerful orgasm that almost had him stall completely.

He stared at her back, a little nervous as he heavily panted. Normally he didn't orgasm when he cummed but he orgasmed and cummed rather quickly. Wanting the sensation to last a little longer he grinded hard against her, making her feel his girths while he softly smiled at his very good friend. Before he was so against mating with a female and being used that he caused her unnecessary hardship in the earlier months of being charges. He was very glad he could now help her through her troubles instead of making things difficult for the feline.

Sabre moved more desperately to increase the grinding, feeling very full of his members. She could smell his cum and feel the gooey release filling her needs. She pressed herself back to get that long dick against her cervix's entrance, managing to orgasm once more and riding the orgasm for the long eternal seconds it lasted.

Once too soft to continue, Dumisa pulled out and laid her down before kissing her on the cheek. "Feeling better?" He asked, coiling around her figure and giving a gentle squeeze.

Sabre turned around to lay on him and hugged him, breathing out the afterglow and purring before becoming aware of what had just transpired and taking some moments to calm down. Aleksey was allowing this; and it was certainly working. She didn't feel as desperate. Her heat wasn't fully satisfied but this had helped a lot. Carefully, she slid a hand between her legs and touched the sticky substance with a soft blush.

"Talk to me. Are you feeling better than you did before?" Dumisa asked, gently licking her cheek. When she did not respond, he continued, feeling a little unsure of himself. "So how do you like lamia sex? It must feel nice being so full in both ends." He teased.

Sabre licked his cheek in return and clung to him in the embrace. "Yes, it feels nice. Normally I would have to use a buttplug vibrator … but it kept falling out." She admitted, still blushing. "And I do feel better. I was really needing it." She frowned. "Thank you, Dumisa."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled before pausing, glancing down and seeing his members already at half mast. He chuckled, glancing off to the side with a blush. "That scent of yours is nothing to trifle with. I'm already almost ready to go." He said. Normally it took him at least 2 minute to get back up again but he was ready in just a short 1 minute.

"Mmhh … yes, my heats are very intense. I'm glad you enjoyed it too. I would feel horrible if you didn't." She sighed and then relaxed. "How was it? Doing it with a kitty, I mean."

"Very nice. The warmth is incomparable to others I've slept with." He smiled, licking his lips. "Give me a few more moments and I'll be ready to go again." He smiled before leaning in and sniffing her scent. "I imagine it will take a few hours before you've calmed down enough."

Sabre blinked. If she could blush more she would have. "I ... bastet mate continuously in short sessions. I'll be ready … and needy too in some minutes." She looked up at him. "Thank you, Dumisa."

"It's my delight." Dumisa smiled, gently nuzzling her. "And now you can actually concentrate enough to play some games." He grinned before laying on his back and letting her admire his members. He pulled over some cleanser, cleaning them both off as he rubbed them to get them up faster. "Are you interested in playing?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Since you are offering, of course I am, my dear snaky friend." She smiled, curious and excited. At this point it was stupid to try and not go along. Even Aleksey had told her that if it came to that, getting the satisfaction was primary rather than entering a full heat cycle. She still felt bad about it but there would be more times and heat with her mate later to make it up for him. That, and she couldn't risk going into a full cycle in her position as a royal without her mate near. "What kind of game do you have in mind?"

"A balancing act. You will balance on my members while I thrust upwards into you. I've been told it's one of the more pleasurable games to play with a male lamia." Dumisa said with a bit of a strained smile, remembering just how many awful games he played to satisfy those women before. But, at least it gave him experience.

"Ok?" Sabre tilted her head, but then she crawled over him. "But first let me lick you up. I need to return your help … or would you like me to do that to your tail?"

"If you don't mind. I've never felt a bastet tongue on my members." He said with a light flush, appreciating that she was desiring to satisfy him as well and confirming she cared for him too. That's what made pleasuring her all the more lovely, not to mention this night was already enhancing their friendship to levels of trust he didn't know were there even beyond what they already had. "So please, whenever you are ready." He smiled, a little excited and intrigued as to how they would feel.

"Just lay down and enjoy, you eager snake." Sabre accommodated her legs over his tail down enough so that her face was right in front of his long and hard dicks. She then gave a few long and slow licks to each member and started with one and began giving small but fast licks as if she was drinking water the kitty way, moving at the tip to get her tongue to enter his orifice fast before moving down all around until reaching the base so she could lick not only that but also the slid and even some of the flesh inside the pouch. Meanwhile her hand grabbed the other dick and she began stroking it, her padding helping her add pression and texture to her movements.

Dumisa's head tilted back, his breathing hitching slightly at some sensitive points before he saw his members ready to go. He nervously smiled, wanting to note how efficient she was but held his tongue, not wanting to offend the feline. There wasn't many times he was able to get a blow job from the female he was mating with. He smiled and leaned back slightly, "go ahead and choose how you want to sit. I'll try not to buck you off too quickly." He teased with a smile.

Sabre pulled back. "You don't want me to continue?" She politely asked.

"No, I'm ready now." He smiled with her consideration noted. "Let me return the favor. I do plan to give you far more pleasure than I receive; and I am happy to do that considering your considerations towards me." He smiled.

Sabre smiled back and then accommodated herself over him, slowly lowering herself and using her hand to guide one of his penises into her ass while he guided the other one in her dripping vagina. The leopardess took the chance of proximity to give him a lick on the nose.

Dumisa grinned, gently taking a hand of hers to help her balance before he popped his belly up making her jump slightly before her weight slammed her back onto his members, feeling the pressure of his member pressing against her cervix. Dumisa laid back to get comfortable as he thrusted at an even slow pace, watching as she popped off his members slightly before falling right back down onto them rather hard. "Ready for me to go faster?" He teased, popping her off before making a fast thrust in while she was still in the air, pulling out slightly as she fell back onto his members. "Feels good, right?" He grinned.

Sabre groaned at this and then leaned forwards to hold onto him. "Ok, go ahead." She grinned, ready for the play. No doubt she would orgasm very soon. With each of those small moves she was already excited and ready to meowl. Each hit went far into her core and she could feel the pressure against her cervix, a new and deeply pleasurable sensation.

Dumisa picked up the pace slamming into her harder and harder each time. The next time she popped into the air Dumisa pulled back, narrowly exiting her body entirely before he thrust back into her on the downfall, making her squeak in pleasure as he continued the process, hitting her harder and harder with the intention of bucking her off.

Sabre on her part held onto him trying very hard not to extend her claws as she normally would when holding onto something. She kept her focus until she got the idea of trying to straddle him with her legs and make pressure with her knees to try and stay in place during this wild ride.

Dumisa saw her technique and, grinning, made double thrusts into her as he popped her off before he grabbed her thighs, helping her to stay steady before be thrusted as fast as he could, slapping into her hard with each thrust which would assuredly leave bruises. Dumisa heavy breathed, feeling like he was melting with her heat as he tightly held on. If he wasn't giving her some assisted support she would have definitely fallen off the ride.

When the next orgasm hit her, Sabre lost balance and fell at the side but she quickly got back onto him again. "Let's keep on." She growled, enjoying the sensation as the orgasm still riveted in her, her vaginal muscles clamping on him somewhat with each new thrust and not letting him go, determined to stay in there.

Dumisa grinned and leaned back, pumping his belly up at quite the fast pace. He didn't want to actually bounce her off so he stayed vertical in his thrusting and thrusted into her twice for every time she bounced up and off of him. Dumisa leaned in, smelling her scent rather fervently as he kept pumping.

Sabre giggled with a teasing grin. "Don't make me clamp you." Sabre snickered, making more pressure and managing to stay in place.

Dumisa's eyes widened in surprise and alarm as he suddenly stopped at the threat. "I-Is my love making not good enough?" He asked with his members still inside of her. frightened, he quickly pulled her off and held her there while twisting his hips away to protect himself. "Sabre, please don't make jokes like that." Dumisa frowned with the shade of his face being considerably pale.

"Huh?" Sabre stared. "Don't you know what kegel moves are?"

"I don't know what kegel is but whenever a female clamped down … ," he started before stopping, shuddering slightly. "They mean to either crush a male's members or deny them entrance." He said, recalling the horrors of the females before who would clamp onto him so tightly he could have sworn his members would be ripped off of his body.

"Dumisa, trust me." Sabre leaned forward to look him in the eyes, careful not to touch his dicks. "I already granted you more than access." She said, spreading her legs and letting him see how his cum was messing up her fur. "I trust you with something I would otherwise only trust my mate, so have a little faith in me. K?"

"I don't think so." Dumisa frowned with a small shiver up his spine. "Clamping is something that means 'leave' when inside a female. And it is _not_ pleasurable, I assure you."

"Why don't we create a safe word, then?" She rose her finger. "If you or I say it the other stops doing whatever they are doing. How's that?"

" … fine. What word?" Dumisa asked with a light shiver.

Sabre paused for a moment.

"Silk." Dumisa said.

"Silk?" Sabre brlinked. "Why silk?"

"It's my favorite material … like the safety blanket you gave me." Dumisa said before nervously adjusting himself. "Then it's agreed." Dumisa said as his tail flickered with unease.

"Ok, silk is it then. Now let me get on you again. I'll grind a bit and then do kegels slowly. I'm not clamping fully." She carefully said, purring and slowly closing her eyes to him.

Dumisa leaned back, remaining very tense and uneasy. "If this is a prank of yours I will not find it funny." Dumisa stated, hoping this was no 'friendly prank' of hers.

"How often do I even joke?" Sabre resisted the urge to roll her eyes. But she once again accomodated over him, thrumming as his dicks penetrated her. She remained like this without doing more for some seconds before she started to grind.

Dumisa hesitantly grinded back, holding onto her thighs and letting her move however she wanted. He couldn't help but feel his heart race in nervous apprehension, waiting for her clenching to begin.

"I'm going to start slowly the first kegel move." Sabre said, taking a breath and then very slowly and with almost no force did she began making a bit of pressure with her inner muscles before slowly releasing it in pace with her breath.

Dumisa nervously flinched as his lips clamped together and trembled. This was not something he expected to happen, to willingly let his friend clamp down on him. And it was a bit terrifying.

"It's not so bad is it?" Sabre said, repeating the motions while leaning forward to lick his neck and pass her hand over his hair, already wanting to go faster due to the instinctual need to get his seed deep in her.

Dumisa frowned and did not let her see the expression on his face but his grip on her thighs tightened, clearly nervous but not saying anything just yet about her movements, neither positive or negative. So far the massaging motions felt rather nice, moving against his members like waves. It almost felt like she was trying to milk his dick quite nicely. But he remained tense, cautious as to how hard she would begin clamping.

"I'll go a bit harder now." She said, taking a breath and doing exactly the same but just a bit harder, still not much. It would be enough to keep a toy inside but nothing else.

"SILK!" Dumisa shouted in fright, too frightened to move in case she decided to clamp down mid pull. Dumisa tightly shut his eyes, remaining still and trembling. "W-We don't have to do this, Sabre. Let me pleasure you instead. I don't like this." Dumisa admitted with a slight tremor to his voice before he hugged her and flipped out, gently laying her on her back against the soft bed. "S-So please let me go." He asked, unable to mask the terror on his face while not daring to move himself out of her in fear she would clamp down in response.

"Dumisa. Move. I'm not clamping, I'm making a bit of pressure. If you move you'll notice I'm not traping you." She said, cupping his cheek in her hand and wondering what kind of horrible experience he may have had.

Dumisa refused to open his eyes and instead thumped his head into the cushion beside her, refusing to move at all from where he was. "I … a-apologize. But I don't like this." He admitted, breathing a little harder in his fright.

"It's alright, Dumisa." Sabre understood. "Now hug me until you calm down."

" … I'm sorry. It is still scary, even when I know it's you." Dumisa admitted with a shaky inhale before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. His body pulled in, curling around the both of them loosely as they laid on their sides against the bed with his arms around her an hugging her tightly. "I just ... give me a few moments to calm myself. I-I-I trust you … b-but my body does not." He admitted with a tremble to his voice.

"It's ok." She kissed his cheek and kept on hugging him. "Maybe ... you can move slowly against me? What if I do only the first motion?" She purred. "You can move at the same time. So maybe that can help you calm down?"

"Just … just the first motion, then." Dumisa said, gently laying his head on top of hers as he let out a shaky breath and breathed in her scent. After a few moments he gently thrusted into her, very slowly before repeating the very slow motion.

Sabre also began doing the some initial kegl movement with practically no grip. She just did it whenever he was pulling slightly back, and while she did that, she hugged him, purring loudly so the vibration would help.

Her warmth and friendly vibration helped calm Dumisa down as he held onto her, slowly but surely rubbing her side to help warm himself up. He shakily breathed in, continuing to very slowly pump into her as he got a better handle on his emotions. Without much warning, Dumisa let out a soft chuckle. "How unfitting. I came to help satisfy you and now you're helping me calm down. I am a child." Dumisa heavily sighed before he sat up and gently pulled her up with him, balancing her on his member. "Thank you for trying, though." Dumisa sadly smiled.

"You are a very good friend, you scaredy snake." Sabre smiled and cuddled him. With his members still inside, Sabre very gently kept up some kegel movements as Dumisa nervously frowned through the hug.

"S-Sabre … I, uh," Dumisa started, trying to gather the courage to ask her to stop but he sealed his lips up shut with a nervous frown. Instead, using his concentration, he slid his members back into his pouch where they would be safe from any of Sabre's potentially terrifying clamping. He really was scared after all.

"Yes?" Sabre purred, blinking slowly and bumping noses with the snake with a sexy purr. "Did you cum?"

"Er … no, I did not. I'm sorry," Dumisa apologized, sounding rather embarrassed before looking away in slight shame. "When I feel scared or in danger of a female clamping down I can deflate my members and tuck them away into the pouch. I … I'm sorry. Just give me a little bit of time to calm down; you really scared me by mentioning clamping." Dumisa apologized as he hugged her and massaged her sides. "While we wait, I can dance for you instead as entertainment." He offered, clearly embarrassed by his own inadequacies. " … even with having the one job of helping you with your heat, I can't even do that right. I'm sorry." He apologized again, appearing to get slightly misty eyes in frustration at himself.

"It's ok," she said, giving him a hug. "They hurt you," she said aloud but not to him or even herself. She dropped her ears for a moment, not wanting to think of what he had been put through before. "I want you to enjoy it too and I would love to see you dance." She then perked up. "Oh! I have an idea. I think I can make it up for you." She grinned, grabbing some vibrating balls. "Just relax."

"What are these?" Dumisa was confused and watched nervously as she pushed the balls into his pouch and squished quite a few inside before she turned them on, making him jolt. The vibrations sent ripples of pleasure through his body as he remained on his back, twitching at the sensation. "W-What are those?!" He shouted, clearly startled. His hips trembled, thrusting upward a few times before he tipped his head back and clamped his lips together.

"These are vibrators, just in another shape." Sabre smiled. "Does it feel good?" She then carefully hopped on top, gently purring and nuzzling him. "It's fine, relax and enjoy Dumisa, you are safe. You can hug me tight if it makes you feel better."

"I think? It … uh, they feel odd, but not displeasurable." Dumisa muttered in embarrassment, feeling genuinely touched that Sabre was bothering to help him feel safe again. Usually when he was out of service, females simply left or tried to crush him. But Sabre was making a genuine effort to make him feel loved. He gently smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Sabre. You are truly a great friend." Dumisa thanked, still unsure of what she had pushed into his pouch.

"Exactly, I am your friend and I have no intentions of harming you. I just want you to enjoy it, you prissy snake." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "If you are doing it then you should enjoy it too. Consent and pleasure should be mutual." She caressed his cheek, making him look at her in the eyes. "Now I'm going to slowly turn the vibration modes so you feel different sensations." She then began doing exactly that, adjusting the vibrating controls to different modes, making him blush.

Dumisa smiled and enjoyed the hug, feeling himself becoming less afraid. His members began getting hard, making him perk up a bit in relief. He waited for them to part through the slit but Sabre's weight made it impossible for them to come out. Instead, he felt the heads slip upward, trapping them inside of the pouch. His eyes burst open before he quickly set Sabre aside and reached down to part his slit, trying to flex his members out but it was too late - they were stuck and getting harder. His eyes widened as his expression froze, realizing the embarrassing mess he was about to make.

"Dumisa?!" Sabre froze too. "Is something up?"

"N-Nothing really. Thank you, Sabre, for making me feel better." Dumisa smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Think yourself lucky, Amako Sabre. I'm going to seduce you with a lamia's seductive dancing." He wryly smiled, flicking his tongue against her whiskers in a flirtatious manner to try and distract her.

Sabre giggled and kissed him back, standing up and moving back to lay on the floor. "I'll be playing by adjusting the setting of the vibrating balls, so let's see a lamia dance."

Dumisa smiled and slithered back, determined to distract her from his embarrassing mishap. He began sensually moving his body in waves, thrusting his hips forward with his motions while trying to dislodge some of the vibrating balls that was making his members very hard in his pouch. His coils and tails moved continually in a coiling manner, tightening up his body before recoiling in the other direction to direct her attention away from his hips flicking forward in failed attempts to dislodge the vibrating balls which also prevented him from trying to pop his aching members out.

"Is this a lamia dance in general or a male dance only?" Sabre tilted her head curiously, looking at the clearly innuendo in the moves the snake performed. All while changing the vibration mode to a paused pulse that vibrated hard just every few seconds.

"A male's dance includes more back and forth hip thrusting while females move their hips from side to side. Would you prefer a female's dance?" Dumisa asked, "I can do many different lamia dances. We have a great many of traditional ones too if you want some of those." Dumisa offered as his hips flinched as he hunched over slightly, making Sabre mischeviously giggle as she played with the settings. " … are you making the vibrations change?" He asked, sounding slightly winded by the various changes she was making

"Ohhh." Sabre's eyes looked up. "I don't know much about Lamia culture, so whichever you want to show me is fine" She smiled. "And yes, I'm changing the vibration." She then smiled and changed the mode once more to one that started with a soft vibration before increasing the strength before cutting it, then repeating.

Dumisa thought for a moment, thinking over the dances before he smiled and swaying his hips at an angle, reaching his arms up and caressing his own scales in his attempt at seduction towards her. With each angled thrust he tried to free his members, tensing and straining them himself but they were trapped. There was no getting them out. Dumisa reached down, trying not to make it look obvious by turning his back to her as he reached down and pressed at the base of his pouch to try and free his trapped members but they were firmly locked into place, making his pouch sore from the misplacement of them.

"Mmhh … Dumisa. Just tell me what's up." Sabre deadpanned at his obvious attempt to do something. "We are having sex as best friends. It can't be more awkward than our very platonic relationship and needed interocurse while I'm avoiding a heat and considering that my own mate accepts this arrangement."

Dumisa hesitated before heavily sighing and turning back to her. "My, well, my members are stuck inside of my pouch. I didn't realize how hard I was getting while you were sitting on me earlier but your weight prevented them from popping out. Now they're hardened and stuck inside and it's going to make a very embarrassing mess; s-so I apologize beforehand." He admitted as he moved his hands and let her see his belly slightly bulging from the members that were indeed stuck.

"Although I'm glad you were enjoying it so much to get hard … you should have told me." She flickered her ears. "Does it hurt?"

"The only thing that will be wounded is my pride." He sighed. "When I cum I'm going to make a hideous mess that will take some time to clean."

"Well, it's sort of my fault, so I'll help you out." She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Now lay down on your back."

"Don't clamp." He nervously frowned as he laid onto his back.

Sabre hopped over him again, giving his face her rear end as she began licking the edges of his slit, making him jolt in startlement.

"Ah~ you're just going to make a mess. But it's unavoidable." He heavily sighed, already sounding exhausted from the ordeal.

"Well, ignore the mess and enjoy. I'm going to pleasure my friend." She pawed at his slit, gently rubbing the puckered slit housing his members.

" … are, are you sure?" Dumisa asked, sounding stunned. "You don't want me to do anything right now?"

"No, just lay down, relax and enjoy." Sabre assured him before lowering down her textured tongue.

" … hm. This is a very odd predicament." He admitted, sounding nervous.

Sabre stopped her licking for a moment. "How so?" She asked before going back down to lick his puch's slit, accomodating to knead on his hips.

"Normally I am the one to pleasure all through the session with the female taking breaks as she pleases. But, now … I am the one taking a small break?" Dumisa questioned, sounding rather shocked by her logic.

"Ok … do you understand what mutual, consensual, friendship and sharing means?" She was admittedly a bit bothered and although she understood why he was this way, it didn't cease to surprise her. In a way Dumisa was probably almost as bad mentally as Eztli was.

"I feel like I am learning more every time we meet." Dumisa admitted.

"Good. Now get this in your scaley skull. Friendship and love mean sharing, trusting and doing things for the other person for the sake of the other person. At the very least, it's polite to return favors if you want a more lamia view of things, but being there for that person is a must, and right now you need a small break and I need to thank you as you have helped me because I want to thank you and help you." She lightly slapped her tail on his face and went back to licking him, a bit harder this time to increase the sensations for him.

"Ok … I don't quite understand but, well, I'll try thinking that. It's hard ignoring the teachings of the past 20 years and try to learn what true friendship really is." He admitted, getting comfortable by leaning back and letting her take the lead.

She licked avidly, making his slid open although his dicks were indeed stuck in there but now that she had access she began licking far more eagerly, getting her tongue inside as far as she could with every lick.

Dumisa's hips jolted as he closed his eyes, enjoying the scratchy sensation of her raspy tongue licking the lengths of his members. He cracked his eyes open, wanting to return the favor as his tail slid around. He slowly slid his tail into her rear end, holding her hips steady as he began pumping his tail's end into her and enjoying the sensitive sensation of the warmth of her body.

Sabre moaned, raising her ass and tossing her tail aside for him naturally while she dived into her prey.

Dumisa leaned his head in, slowly licking her folded lips before sliding his tongue under the hood of her clit to lick and place pressure onto her sensitive bunch of nerves while his tail thrusted faster and harder into her. "Sorry, but I did want to return the favor," Dumisa chuckled before tightly gripping her thighs and moving his tail faster into her.

Sabre tossed her hands at the sides of his hips and clawed at the floor. Quickly pulling her head back she roared an orgasm as her her hips trembled.

Dumisa sneakily smiled, thrusting harder as he sucked on her clit to give her a clit orgasm as well before locking his lips around the sensitive nerves and sucking harder to maximize her pleasure. Perhaps with enough pleasure she'd forget about his embarrassment.

It took Sabre a few moments to calm down from the powerful but short anal orgasm that left her breathing hard and purring even harder but when she did, she turned to look at Dumisa's silly grin. She puffed her fur and shook all over. "Now I have to up my game." She glared and then grabbed one of the dildos she had laying on the floor. "I hope you are up for something new." And without waiting for his answer she thrusted the rugged dildo into his pouch, making it hit deep and rub against the entrance slit as well as his trapped dicks.

"WHOA!" Dumisa shouted, bucking his hips in startelement but Sabre held on tight as Dumisa's spine curved before he leaned forward, looking at what she had pushed inside of him. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, sounding very embarrassed but pleasured.

"Giving you a new sensation. First here and maybe later in your ass too." She declared, continuing the pace of thrusting into his pouch, now twisting the dildo as it went in and out before glancing past his slit and trying to figure out where his ass would be.

" … n-no, I haven't done this before." He admitted, staring for a few moments. "But, well, it's unsettling but it feels interesting, I suppose." He admitted, seeming very unsure about the entrance of such a large object inside of his sensitive pouch.

"Your pouch is as sensible as your dicks if not more so just feel the sensations and enjoy. Get some pleasure." She said, thrusting at a slightly faster pace, adjusting the angle so the dildo would rub between the trapped penises as much as the edges of the open pouch.

Dumisa bucked slightly again, clenching his teeth as cum spurt up from his slit. The large lamia groaned in pleasure as he laid back down, breathing rather hard from the pleasure as he felt very embarrassed for making a mess inside of his own pouch.

"It's not bad. If you enjoy it that's good." Sabre licked up the excess cum and thrusted the toy some more into him, making him groan in pleasure before she took the toy out of him and reached back, pushing the toy into herself using his cum as lube.

Dumisa watched, seeing his cum dripping off the toy and into her fur as she pushed the large dildo inside of her. Dumisa flicked his tongue out, tasting the scent and finding it highly erotic, as was the view. "Ah~ that was very sexy." Dumisa admitted as he licked his lips. "Here, allow me." He smiled, overlapping his hand over the toy and thrusting it faster before sliding his tail into her rear end and pumping as well for some pleasurable double penetration.

Sabre moaned, letting herself go in the sensations and movements, clawing back on the floor to keep herself steady as the heat grew in her nether regions. She dropped down then, keeping her ass up while sliding a hand down to rub her clit until she roared again, tossing in place and thrusting her hips back madly and wildly to extend and ride the orgasms before she completely dropped down on the floor, rolling on her back and tensing her muscles, growling and purring.

"I would dare say you are very satisfied." Dumisa chuckled with a teasing grin.

 **Sabre meowled, opening her arms for a new hug, demanding to give and receive more cuddling. Dumisa smiled, hugging her close and gently kissing her neck.**

" **Do you feel alright, Dumisa?" Sabre asked, looking slightly nervous. "And, I-I apologize if you didn't want to do any of this. I really did enjoy it and I needed it. I love my mate but … damn it, instincts are instincts. And this has helped calm my heat down a lot so, thank you, Dumisa. And you're sure you're alright?" She asked again, wanting to make sure he was feeling safe and secure about himself.**

" **I'm fine, Sabre." Dumisa smiled. "I feel very good. I might get addicted." He snickered before kissing her forehead. "I'm here to help a friend and I enjoyed the encounter. Don't feel like I am being forced; I'm willingly here to help my friend, Sabre, and that's by my choice. I will more than happily help her whenever you need help, heat or otherwise." He assured her before sneakily smirking. "And that includes if your mate can't satisfy you. That is my duty to you, my Amako Sabre."**

 **Sabre gently flicked him on the forehead, "leave the Amako stuff aside … unless we're in public. You are still my friend." She reassured him, seeing his faint smile when she said 'friend'. "You'll get better at this friend thing."**

"Someday." He chuckled, thinking for a moment how to pleasure her more. "May I kiss you, Sabre?" Dumisa asked, gently tilting her head up, "platonically, of course." He asked with a soft flush on his face. "I only ask because not a lot of women like to kiss … and when they do, it's rather unsavory." He asked with a smile. "But I know I am an excellent kisser." He grinned.

Sabre flickered her ears at the strange petition, but he had added the 'platonically' part, so it was fine. Therefore, she cupped his jaw and leaned forward, "just careful with your fangs please."

"No worry, they are folded back." He smiled, opening his mouth to see the fangs were indeed folded back and pressed into his gums with the tips embedded in the flesh in the dents naturally made for them to exist. "Do you not want to?" He asked, "I milked myself today so it should be fine." He noted.

Sabre close the distance and connected their lips together. She started with a peck, but soon she opened her mouth to let him do far more.

Dumisa pushed back against her, sliding his tongue into her mouth before his tongue wrapped around hers, delighting in the sensations as he lightly sucked on her tongue before letting go and drawing back for a brief moment before more sweetly kissing her on the lips. Dumisa brightly blushed at the intimate gesture before he felt himself cum. He lightly rode it out, thrusting into her gently while keeping their lips together.

Dumisa huffed at having cummed from just a friendly kiss before he turned her against the cushion as they both laid down together on the bed. They cuddled for a few moments before Dumisa smiled, lightly tightening his body around her. "Would you like a lamia cuddle, Sabre?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Lamia cuddle?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Yes. A lamia cuddle is when a lamia coils his body around a lover or friend and lightly squeezes. Eztli likes it a lot. Or we could do quite a few different things if you want; I could eat you out while you rest, pump my tail into you slowly while you relax or anything else. I can even swallow you whole for a few minutes. One of the alphas I once pleasured had a strange desire for that." Dumisa lightly chuckled but his chuckle was strained.

Sabre remained frozen for a second, processing what he said before she lightly shivered at the scary thought. "A hug is fine. But, not too tight … and no swallowing, that's weird." She frowned.

"Whatever you desire, my Amako Sabre." Dumisa smiled as he slowly coiled his body around her before lightly squeezing her, moving his body in waves to pleasurably squeeze her body. With a sneaky smile he slipped his tail inside of her, preventing her from moving as he very slowly pumped his tail into her and flicked the tip around, making her jolt from the movement. "Go ahead and relax." He smiled, pumping a little faster into her but keeping a nice, gentle pace

"We can rest for now." Sabre blushed, enjoying the pleasurable movement. "My heat is calming … but it'll be back later. So, m-maybe you can help in another few hours after we rest. If you want to, of course." Sabre said, peeking through his coils and smiling at him with a slow kitty blink.

"And I'll make sure to be available for whenever your awful mate is not around." Dumisa smiled, hugging her. After a moment of silence, he spoke up again. "It's funny; when I was younger, I would have never imagined a future where I would willingly make love to a high standing politician." He chuckled, flicking his tongue out and teasing her whiskers. "And yet here I am happily and willingly servicing an Amako." He smiled, adoringly looking down at her.

Sabre puffs and gets her arm free to flick his forehead. "Dumisa! I'm still your friend, not a hig standing politician or whatever. Not in public." She grumbled. "Amako or not I'm still Sabre, ok?"

"I know. Which is why I am more than happy to be your platonic lover and service you … as a genuine friend." Dumisa smiled before more wickedly smirking, sliding his once again erected penis into her but not doing anything more than just warm up comfortably inside her "be careful not to fall in love with me. Aleksey might just take my head if you do." He teased.

"I love you as a friend." She declared with a very big blush. "And he knows you are here, doesn't he?" She huffed. "I think he hates it, but he knows it's better than if I were to enter full heat." She looked aside, frowning. "I hate these damn random heats and that I dragged you into this."

"He does know. And he knows that the chances of you reproducing a reptile's offspring are close to none. Although lamias _do_ reproduce with other races. So who knows." He teased but his face genuinely paled in slight horror at the thought.

"No! I-I dont think its possible. Too much difference, no?" Share paled too, worried about her secret genetic base.

Dumisa sneakily grinned. "Yes, it is impossible. I am teasing." He grinned. "It is impossible for reptile and mammal Extraspecies to reproduce with one another - with the exception being the hooman race and some very outrageous legendary stories." Dumisa shrugged. "Which does make me the best option for being your mistress and your dear Aleksey is well aware of this."

"But mistress?" Sabre hugged him with one arm as she could. "Dumisa. I made a promise to you. If you don't want to then you don't have too."

"I know. It's my choice to help you. Akiln or not" Dumisa proudly smiled. "I would not have accepted if I did not want to do it, I assure you."

"Did you at least enjoy it?"

"Yes, I enjoyed myself; much more than I was expecting to." Dumisa smiled before slipping his tail into her rear end and thrusting a few times, watching her face deepen with a light blush, "and I will be more than happy to help satisfy your heat in the future." He spoke before sneaking a kiss.

Sabre smiled as they cuddled with one another. Dumisa kept her within his coils, lightly squeezing here and there while keeping up with his tail thrusting He smiled as he slipped his hard members into her and very slowly moved, feeling her body twitch in pleasure. "I platonically love you very much, Sabre." Dumisa smiled, lightly squeezing his body a bit tighter.

Sabre lightly nipped at his nose with a smile. "I'm very happy to have you as my friend too." She smiled, gently pecking him on the lips.

"More than a friend; best friend, Akiln, mistress and concubine of his royal Amako Sabre. Go ahead and take a nap if you want, Sabre. I'll hump you to sleep." He smiled, gently squeezing his body while he very slowly thrusted his members inside of her. "I think you'll find your dreams to be quite lewd while I pump into you. Will you dream of me, your mistress? Or of your mate?" He teasingly smiled, considering taking a picture of her lewd state and sending it to Aleksey - which he would have done if it were not a breach of security that could hurt his beloved friend. And that was something Aleksey would absolutely skin him for and that he would not forgive himself off either if anything bad happened to her.

"As long as I can sleep … ," she said, avoiding the question and not knowing the answer. She then pulled him into a deep kiss before laying back down to try and rest. "Thank you Dumisa."

 **.**

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

.

* * *

.

 **Chaos-dark-lord. - Happy new year. I hope you caught the secret references and enjoyed the smexy one-shot. We'll eventually get the others out.**

 **Peeko: Hope you enjoyed /*3*/ look forward to more in the future! Let us know which M you'd like to see next 3 Love ya!**

.

.

.

.


End file.
